My Heart Will Go On
by Scarleta Fernandes part 1
Summary: Fanfic request kak "Kaze No Hyuga" /Maaf, bingung untuk membuat Summary/ slight Kamichama Karin & Fairy Tail.


My Heart Will Go On

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, lagu yang dipakai dalam cerita ini punya mbak Celine Dion, ini fanfic punya saya, request kak Kaze No Hyuga ^_^

Sakura Haruno, gadis yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahun menjelang dua puluh satu tahun ini telah meraih berbagai macam penghargaan dalam bidang musik terutama'nya piano dan flute(seruling), serta juga menyanyi. Jangan ragukan kemampuan menyanyi'nya karena suara'nya sangat merdu.

Dia yang dulu'nya gadis periang, cerewet, dan hangat telah berubah menjadi gadis yang datar, pendiam, dan dingin. Suatu kejadian di masa lampau yang sempat membuat'nya hancur lebur dan menjadikan'nya gadis kelam tanpa senyuman, kejadian yang telah berlalu hampir tiga tahun lebih tepat saat diri'nya berusia tujuh belas tahun dan 'dia' pergi untuk selama'nya.

Kejadian tepat saat di kapal besar yang bernama Titanic, kapal yang diramalkan sebagai kapal yang tidak akan tenggelam tapi ujung'nya apa?, kehendak manusia tidak bisa dipaksakan jika kehendak tuhan berkata lain dari kehendak tersebut. Kapal itu tetaplah tenggelam, kapal itu tenggelam dalam lautan Arktik. Banyak orang yang menjadi korban tenggelam'nya kapal Titanic itu termasuk 'dia'.

0o0

"Sakura-san, jam sebelas malam ada job pekerjaan di 'KonohaSong' untuk peringatan ulang tahun KonohaTv, dan mereka memintamu untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaanmu yang belum pernah kau nyanyikan. Kuharap Sakura-san tidak lupa akan hal itu." kata manajer Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hn." gumam Sakura.

"Baiklah, masih ada waktu dua jam. Jadi, segeralah bersiap Sakura-san."ujar Hinata dengan menatap mata Sakura yang redup tanpa cahaya.

Sakura segera bergegas untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk konser dibantu juga dengan anggota penata rias lain'nya.

_"Hey, kamu jangan berani bunuh diri."_

_"Bunuh diri?, aku nggak bunuh diri. Hanya menikmati angin yang berhembus. Kau mau melakukan'nya juga?,"_

_"Bolehkah?,"_

_"Tentu."_

'Hn, masa lalu itu lagi.'batin Sakura dengan setetes air mata mengalir di pipi'nya.

"Sakura-san, kenapa anda menangis?,"tanya seorang penata rias berambut blonde, Kjyou Karin(?).

"Hn, tak apa."jawab Sakura seraya menghapus air mata'nya yang mengalir tadi.

'Aku. Tak. Boleh. Menangis. Tak boleh, aku sudah berjanji.'kata Sakura dalam hati.

_"Sa-sasuke-kun, di-dingin."_

_"Bertahanlah Sakura, bertahanlah sampai sekoci datang."_

_"Ka-kau kedinginan."_

_"Aku tak apa yang penting kau selamat."_

_"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, ini malam terindah sekaligus malam terburuk dalam hidupku."_

_"Sst... kau jangan menangis, Sakura."_

_"A-ah... maaf ."_

_"Berjanjilah kamu tidak akan menangis."_

_"Ya, aku janji."_

'Ke-kenapa?,' batin Sakura pedih.

"Karin-san, ini tanggal berapa?,"tanya Sakura kepada penata rias ber-marga Kjyo itu.

"Tanggal 14 April, Sakura-san."jawab Karin kalem tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura.

'Tanggal 14 April, bukankah itu...'kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Nah Sakura-san, ini sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu, Kazune-kun telah memanggilku."ujar Karin seraya melangkahkan kaki'nya menuju pintu ruangan dimana di sana telah ada suami'nya dan anak'nya, Kjyo Kazune dan Kjyo Himeka.

"Hn."jawab Sakura, walaupun datar dan dingin.

"Waktu tampil Sakura-san, tepat pada pukul 23.40, sebaik'nya kita segera berangkat."ajak Hinata.

"Ya."gumam Sakura.

_"Hey, menghirup udara segar di sini sangat menyenangkan, bukan?,"_

_"Ya, bahkan sangat menyenangkan. Terimakasih."_

_"Terimakasih?, untuk apa?,"_

_"Terimakasih telah membebaskanku dari ibuku, walaupun sesaat."_

_"Hm, , mendekatlah."_

_"Kenapa?,"_

_"Sudahlah, mendekat saja."_

_"Hm."_

_Cup._

_"Bagaimana rasa'nya?,"_

_"Kau pemuda pervert. Rasa'nya... seperti ayam."_

_"Kau meledekku, ya?,"_

_"Tidak. Aku tidak meledekmu, tapi mengatakan sesuai kenyataan'nya."_

_"Huh, kau ini. Jujur saja sebenar'nya jantungku sering berdetak tak karuan bila berada di dekatmu saat pertama kali kita bertemu sampai sekarang."_

_"Jadi?,"_

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura Haruno."_

_"Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun?,"_

_"Ya?,"_

_"Kau tahu, perasaanku sama sepertimu."_

_"Maksudmu?, aku tak mengerti."_

_"Maksudku... aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke Uchiha."_

_"Jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku?."_

_"Tentu."_

_"Kau mau aku cium lagi?,"_

_"Ten-... "_

_Cup _

_Bruk _

_"Hey, ada apa ini sebenar'nya?,"_

_"Kapal menabrak gunung es?!,"_

"Sakura-san, kau melamun?,"tanya Hinata yang melihat Sakura dari tadi diam di dalam mobil.

"Hn, tidak."elak Sakura.

'Sakura-san, kau bohong. Bibirmu bisa berbohong, namun matamu tak bisa berbohong.'ucap Hinata dalam hati.

"Hinata-san, besok adakah job lagi?,"tanya Sakura tetap datar.

"Eum.. kurasa tidak."jawab Hinata setelah mengingat-ngingat.

"Besok, aku akan pergi ke pemakaman Konoha."gumam Sakura dengan suara yang sangat kecil, namun dapat didengar oleh gadis indigo di samping'nya, Hinata.

'Pemakaman Konoha, memang'nya ada apa dia kesana?,'tanya Hinata dalam hati.

'Sasuke-kun?, kau tahu?, aku sangat merindukanmu, merindukan kelakuanmu, senyummu atau bahkan mungkin seringaimu. Namun, jikalau saja kapal itu tidak menabrak gunung es.'miris Sakura dalam hati'nya.

Keadaan menjadi hening, Sakura maupun Hinata diam bahkan sang sopir yang mengendarai mobil pun terdiam. Hanya suara jangkrit yang terdengar(?) sampai sejam berlalu.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai di Konoha Tv."ucap sopir mobil yang dikendarai Sakura dan Hinata, Sting(?).

"Ah,_ arigatou._ Sting-san."ucap Hinata berterimakasih lalu pergi masuk ke dalam gedung Konoha Tv, sedangkan Sakura langsung melengos pergi.

'Manis.'batin Sting, seraya memarkirkan mobil yang di gunakan itu.

Setelah Sakura & Hinata masuk di ruangan 08 blok 3 (saya buat begini, anggap aja seperti mall) ruang dimana khusus tempat penyanyi solo menunggu giliran tampil'nya ditemani juga seorang manajer.

"Sakura-san, diantara dua lagu yang kau ciptakan. Mana yang akan kau nyanyikan?,"tanya Hinata penasaran akan lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Sakura .

"Rahasia, Hinata. Kau akan tahu."jawab Sakura sambil menampakkan grins'nya.

"Oh, begitu ya."gumam Hinata sedikit kecewa.

Sementara itu di panggung KonohaTv...

Terlihat dua host yang berbeda warna rambut itu, rambut pinky yang mirip Kizashi dan rambut blonde yang dikuncir kuda, Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfilia(?).

"Luce... kau tahu?, penyanyi selanjutnya ini merupakan penyanyi solo berbakat walau di usia muda." Natsu mulai berkata ala host lebai.

"Wah, benarkah?," tanya Lucy ala host kepo.

"Iya, kalau begitu kita panggil Sakura Haruno..."sahut Natsu berkoar-koar.

Di bagian Sakura & Hinata...

"Sakura-san, sudah giliranmu."kata Hinata yang mendengar nama Sakura dipanggil oleh host KonohaTv.

"Hn."gumam Sakura dingin lalu segera menuju panggung.

Di atas Panggung, Sakura telah berada di sana beserta piano pink khusus untuk'nya.

'Lagu ini untukmu Sasuke-kun, kuharap kau bisa mendengarkan'nya dari sana .'kata Sakura dalam hati.

Intro mulai berbunyi dari dentingan piano.

_**Every night in my dreams **_

_**I see you I feel you **_

_**That is how I know you go on **_

Suara merdu'nya telah terdengar dan juga iringan piano'nya yang sesuai.

_**Far across the distance **_

_**And spaces between us **_

_**You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near , far, wherever you are **_

_**I believe that the heart does go on **_

_**Once more you open the door **_

_**And you're here in my heart, and **_

_**My heart will go on and on **_

Iringan piano yang enak untuk didengar.

_**Love can touch us one time **_

_**And last for a lifetime **_

_**And never let go till we're gone **_

_**Love was when I Loved you **_

_**One true time I hold you **_

_**In my life we'll always go on **_

_**Near , far, wherever you are **_

_**I believe that the heart does go on **_

_**Once more you open the door **_

_**And you're here in my heart, and **_

_**My heart will go on and on.**_

Dentingan piano berbunyi dengan indah, membuatmu serasa sedang berada di dunia surga(?). Stronger voice, Sakura pun mulai untuk bernyanyi.

_**You're here there's nothing I fear **_

_**and I know that my heart will go on and on **_

_**We'll stay forever this way **_

_**You are safe in my heart, and **_

_**My heart will go on and on...mmmm...**_

Dentingan piano berhenti berbunyi, lagu diakhiri. Sakura segera turun dari panggung menuju tempat Hinata setelah membungkuk ke penonton 90 derajat.

Di tempat Hinata & Sakura...

"Wah... Sakura-san, selamat ya, tadi banyak sekali penonton yang beretpuk tangan untukmu."senang Hinata memberi ucapan selamat.

"Hn,_ arigatou._"jawab Sakura, yah... walau tetap datar dan dingin.

15 April di pemakaman Konoha, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah berjalan ke sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan `Sasuke Uchiha`, di pemakaman itu ia berkata...

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun?, aku sangat mencintaimu, bagaimana pun itu. Lagu kemarin itu... kupersembahkan untukmu."

0o0

"Ok, cut-cut. Aktingmu bagus Haruno, aku tak salah memilihmu untuk menjadi pemeran utama di film ku ini." ucap produser film yang berjudul ·My Heart Will Go On·

"Wuah... terimakasih Menma-san."sahut Sakura setelah selesai berakting.

"Sakura-chan!, Teme menunggumu untuk kencan tuh!," teriak Naruto, pria berambut durian.

"Haah... dasar dobe."gerutu Sasuke, karena di sebut Teme oleh sahabat pirang'nya.

TAMAT. ^_^

Italic: Masa Lalu

Ocehan Hika atau Anna =

Fiyuhh*ngelap keringat*... Hehehe ini fanfic request kak_** kaze No Hyuga.**_

Maaf kak kalau tidak sesuai keinginan kakak, maaf kalau gaje... hehehe...

Review, please?. ^0^*maksa*


End file.
